team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steelhart
Known to many as the "Demon Lieutenant" Steelhart is a bat and is one of the seven world government Lieutenants. In his rank, he is considered to be the 3rd strongest Lieutenant. Steelhart is a corrupt government official and runs a special prison he created known as "The Keep". The keep is a prison on the sea secluded from land and is only for the most heinous of felons, all prisoners wear inhibitor rings to nullify their power. Prison break outs are allowed, but only because it gives Steelhart the right to kill them all. The prison is always dark; and murder, rape, suicide, and government brutality are the norm. Only one person has managed to escape The Keep Alive, Yangin Adam Steelhart went through his daily routine of letting the prisoners try to make it to the boats to escape and would always go out and kill them all for fun. However, in the riot was Yangin who had bide his time by crafting himself two claw gloves made of kitchen knives he hid from the officials and used them as weapons. When Steelhart fought Yangin, he was able to spray Yangin with his toxic poison, but surprisingly Yangin didn't die from it instantly like most and quickly slashed and cut off, both of Steelhart's hands and his eye. This gave Yangin time to steal a boat and escape before the gate closed. In anger that someone escaped, Steelhart slaughtered the rest of the prisoners in the riot, who were cheering for Yangin's escape. Time make up for his loss, he wore an eyepatch and the government gave him two robotic steel gauntlets. With an imperfect record, Steelhart tightened the security and brutality in the keep to not make the same mistake and vows to kill Yangin. Steelhart is a tough opponent and has beaten many stronger then him, he is the one who actually killed the original Wright. Personality Steelhart is cold blooded and merciless, he has no sympathy or empathy for others. He has an extreme hatred for any criminal, no matter the crime and personally wants the death penalty on all of them. Steelhart is known for being cruel and unkind, he treats anyone who disrespects him with hate and rage; even his own men. Steelhart loves to believe that he is the strongest and the smartest being in the whole universe. He hates being told what to do and hates to be told he is too cruel by General Myphon. He is very short-tempered and is hardly ever seen in a good mood, after his loss to Yangin, he gets more agitated and blood thirsty easily. Powers & Abilities Steelhart's most well known ability is in his palms are two slits, when they open they emit a purple poison that sprays on the opponent, the poison can burn skin and quickly enters the bloodstream usually killing the opponent instantly. Yangin some how manage to survive and build a suit that keeps him alive. After getting his new gauntlets, his poison is stronger and his strength is doubled. Steelhart also knows sumo and karate fighting styles. Thanks to his two wings he can also fly and glide. Not only can he emit poison, but thanks to his gauntlets he can bend it to form weapons or walls of poison. His poison doesn't work on any artificial life, such as robots or AI. His cockiness and over confidence can also be his biggest down fall. Since he is very strong, he is also very slow and can leave himself open when performing a big attack. Category:Bat Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lieutenant